


The Prince I fell in love with

by PeppermintFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, King and Queen, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Middle Ages, Original Character(s), Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Students, War, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintFlower/pseuds/PeppermintFlower
Summary: Lucas is a 18 year old boy who comes back to school after the summer break.He finally sees his friends again and is looking forward to a great last school year.Everything seems to go great but Lucas has a strange feeling. He just has no idea why he feels like that.Lucas and his best friend Alex want to interview a Professor for their school project. And that’s the moment everything goes down and Lucas can’t do anything to prevent this major turn of both their lives.Little does he know that he is about to fall into his biggest adventure, nightmare and love story!
Relationships: Alex van Hullen/Leonie Sterling, Johnny/Alex van Hullen, Leander Highgardener/Lady Sophie Stuard, Lucas Ridge/Florian Highgardener, Sir Arthur Highgardener/Lady Magred Highgardener





	The Prince I fell in love with

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this work of mine.  
> This right here is my very first work and I have big plans with this story.
> 
> I am basically making up this entire story on the go so if you have any suggestions please leave me a comment and I will do my best to implement your ideas.
> 
> Also if you have any tips or tricks for me please, please help me! I am still a noob when it come to this awesome website.
> 
> I heard that there is the possibility to leave something called Kudos...  
> It would make my day if would leave me a commend and kudos. 😘
> 
> ...I have no idea how regular I will update this story...It will also depend on how much you guys love it or not 😉...
> 
> Already have fun reading this work!

Lucas is getting ready for his first day of school after the summer break. He is a senior now and he will take his graduation exams at the end of this school year. He has been waiting for this morning, he already prepared his outfit for the day, gathered all the things he will need for school and put them in his backpack.

As he gets up from his bed and starts to put his laid out clothes on, he already hears his mom working in the kitchen. Most likely preparing his breakfast and some snacks for his break.

Lucas loves his mother. They are really close and even closer after his father died two years ago.

After he finished dressing he walks over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair. He has been experimenting with his hair to find the perfect fit. He has also let his blonde hair grow a bit longer then normally. Lucas wonders how his friends will react to his new style. He hasn’t seen them in a while due to all the different vacation plans he and his friends had.

When he finally finished styling his hair and is somewhat satisfied with the outcome he looks at his phone, wich is laying on a shelf next to the sink. 

„It’s already 7:23 o’clock! Shit I need to hurry or I will be late on my first day!“ Lucas mumbles to himself.

He runs down the stairs to the living room and jumps into his chair.

„Good morning sunshine.“ his mom says from the kitchen.

„Thank you for making breakfast mom. And good morning to you too.“ Lucas replies.

After Lucas finished his meal in a bit of a hurry he sees his phone lighting up. It’s a message from his best friend.

* * *

**Alex**

Hey, where are you?  
We are going to be late, idiot 🤦🏼‍♂️

You already here?  
Fuck, I’ll be there in a sec.

Hurry up!

* * *

A few seconds later Lucas stands in front of his house. The door just closing behind him. He has his new Jacket and his white Nike’s on.  
Alex is already waiting on his bike. Brightly smiling as he sees Lucas coming out of the house and jumping on his bicycle as well.

„Ok I am ready. Let’s go or we will be late for real.” Lucas says. While smiling just as wide as Alex.

„Man it’s so nice to see you again. Missed you during summer break!” Alex response as he starts riding down the street following Lucas who took the lead.

„I missed you too. But let’s talk once we made it to school in time.” Lucas replies.

Lucas and Alex arrive at school with some time left before the first lesson starts. They enter onto the school grounds and immediately spot the rest of their friends standing in a circle, waiting for them before they enter the school building.

„There you are. We thought you might skip the first day of school without telling us!” Leonie shouts across the school yard once she spotted the duo.

„You know we wouldn’t do that!” Alex response with a huge smile settling on his face once again. He definitely is the sunshine of the group.

„Nice to see you two. And nice hair style you’re rocking there, Lucas!” Will says as he greets them with a hand shake.

„Yeah, thanks.” Lucas says. Suddenly feeling anxious and falling silent.

After a short conversation the group starts walking into the schools main building. Since they are all in the same class they walk together until they reach their classroom. Most of their classmates are already sitting on their desks. The teacher walks in right after Lucas and his friends entered the room. Lucas walks towards the last row of desks. Once he sits down and starts to make himself comfortable he notices that Leonie sat down right next to him. She normally sits next to Alex since they are together and want to hold hands and stuff. So Lucas gives her an suspicious look.

„ Don’t worry. Everything is alright between me and Alex.” Leonie answers the question that must have shown on Lucas‘ face.  
„I just wanted to ask you something.” She continues.

„Since you already sat down I guess you can go ahead and ask then.” Lucas encourages her not knowing what she could want to ask him.

„Is everything ok with you Lucas? I mean, did maybe something happen during your holiday?” Leonie asks hesitantly.

„Ahm...” Lucas answers a bit surprised. „Why would you think that? Everything is fine.” He response still without a clue why she would ask him that.

„I just...Looks Lucas, you just were very quiet outside. Normally you talk way more then anyone else. The only time you are quiet is whenever something is on your mind.” Leonie explains softly and with a comforting smile on her lips.

„I-I guess you are right. I normally talk way much. But everything is ok, really. I myself have no clue what’s going on. Maybe I am just tired.” Lucas answers trying to give her an explanation that satisfies her for now.  
He really has no idea what’s going on with him. It just feels like something is off or wrong. 

Luckily Leonie looks satisfied after his answer since she turns around towards their teacher who is about to lesson.

Lucas is pretty exhausted after the last lesson of the day. They really needed to have seven lessons on their first day, didn’t they?  
He leaves the classroom right when the bell starts to ring. And he knows that all of his friends are right behind him and in a pretty similar state to his own. They aren’t the biggest fans of school or their teachers.

„Hey, we should go have a pizza before we need to be home.” Alex suggests behind Lucas.

That’s why Lucas and Alex are such Good Friends. They are basically one person. They think alike, they have the same hobbies, they like the same movies, listen to the same music and enjoy the same food. The also now each other in and out since they have been friends for almost their entire life.

„Of course we should do that!” Lucas response. Already walking towards their favourite pizzeria.

Alex orders two Salami pizzas for him and Lucas. Will orders a Margherita and Leonie settles with a small salad as always.

„So what did you guys do during the holidays?” Will try’s to start a conversation.

„I went to Canada for three weeks and after that my mom and I visited our family in California for the rest of the holidays.” Lucas answers excitedly. 

He has been waiting for this conversation the hole day. He heard Alex and Leonie went to Europe during their summer break and he wants to know everything about their time there. He is totally obsessed with the Middle Ages, the knights and lady’s and the castle ruins in Europe. So is Alex, that’s why he is so excited to talk with him about his holiday.

„Well...Leonie and I spend our entire holidays in Europe. Two weeks in Italy, two in Germany and two in France.” Alex said after Lucas finished his description. 

„Yeah, it was pretty amazing over there!” Leonie adds.

„Did you visit all the ruins and museums about the Middle Ages?” Lucas jumps in. Not able to restrain himself anymore.

„No not really. We want I some of course but not that many to be honest.” says Leonie casually.

She has no idea of Lucas‘ and Alex‘ interest in that. And right when she said that sentence Lucas mood falls form over excited to total disappointment. He really was looking forward to the hours of talking with Alex. He looked over to his best friend just to be meet with the same disappointed look as his face must show right now. It looks like it wasn’t Alex idea to not see all the historical stuff regarding the Middle Ages.

Lucas turns his head back to his half finished pizza. Not interested in the ongoing conversation anymore.

* * *

**Alex**

I am sorry.   
I was looking forward to visiting the ruins and museums.  
But once we arrived in Italy Leonie said that she isn’t here to do that  
and that she won’t go to any museums with me.

Its ok don’t be sorry.  
I shouldn’t hyped myself up so much 🤷🏼‍♂️  
But didn’t Leonie say you guys went to a few?

Well...I went to a few by myself  
She didn’t visit one museum that entire time. 😐

That sucks

* * *

After they all finished their food they all went out of the restaurant to say goodbye to each other.

Alex went with Lucas since they live right next to each other.

„I am really sorry that you where so disappointed.” Alex Said after they arrived at their homes.

„It’s ok Al. Really. See you tomorrow.“ said Lucas before entering his home and walking directly into his room. He was to exhausted to do anything anymore. That certainly wasn’t the first day of school he was imagining all that time. Lucas fell asleep right after that.

Dreaming of a boy in a shiney armour and a shield in one had and a sword in the other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that’s the first chapter of who knows how many...
> 
> Any suggestions? Let me know with a comment!
> 
> Any tips or tricks for me? Please help me and let me know what I can do better!
> 
> Love you and see you later 😘


End file.
